A pet for Spock
by Gedankentaenzer
Summary: Something short and meaningless for entertainment. The title say it all. Kirk wonderes whether he should gift Spock with a pet.


Just a short entertaing story for in-between. I seem to be unable to write something serious for this fandom.

Insoiration: A conversation with my mother about a pet for Spock. The final outcome was her idea.

Read for yourself and enjoy!

First published: 03.12.2013

 _A pet for Spock_

Jim sat bored in his chair and thought about his childhood and how he always had begged hos mother to buy him a pet. He no longer remembered what had led to that thought.  
They wouldn't arrive at the planet for another twenty minutes and he didn't know what to do with himself.  
He looked at Spock who was apparently busy with something.  
Maybe he should give Spock a pet? A terrestrial one of course, the others looked very strange.  
Maybe a cat? Didn't a cat somehow fit Spock?  
Although cats were very stubborn. Spock could tell her a thousand times that she wasn't allowed on the bed, she would do it anyway. Spock preferred beings who abide to the rules.  
How did the two of them even become friends?  
Wait, had he just compared himself with a cat?  
Suddenly a funny scene crept into his head. How the cat jumped on the sleeping Spock in the morning and licked his sensitive ears. The usually so reserved Spock would maybe even wake up screaming. Jim had to suppress a grin.  
But their bedrooms where next to each other, so maybe not a good idea.  
A dog? At least you could teach them not to jump on the bed. And Spock certainly wouldn't have any difficulty educating him because naive puppy eyes would never affect him. Not even if the dog pooped into Spock's room and he accidentally stepped on it. Oh, he would like to see that! Jim couldn't suppress a small grin. Spock with dog shit under his shoes. The sound alone.  
But okay, the dog was also cancelled. How about rabbits?  
They had a stable, were not quite as lively and didn't get on the bed. However, they multiplied like mad. Jim's grin widened as he imagined Spock in the middle of a pile of rabbits and Spock wasn't fond by that amount of physical contact.  
A parrot! He could teach him a lot of stupid sentences like 'Smile!'. It would be a lot of fun to set a annoying creature, which repeated everything against Spock. However, who knew what else the animal might pick up... So rather not.  
A hamster? They were small, not to flamboyant and perhaps the rattling of the hamster wheel even helped Spock while meditating. Or not, if the animal started running like crazy trough the entire cage.  
And fishes? They were quiet, didn't bother anyone and were... boring. He didn't want to say they matched Spock, but somehow... They also made no noise when Spock wanted to meditate.  
But an aquarium required a lot of effort and what was the meaning of a pet if the computer took care of it? But his first officer certainly didn't have the time to do everything himself.  
He ran out of ideas. Above all, the fun ones.  
Jim realised that he looked less for a suitable pet for Spock than rather one that entertained him at the same time.  
Spock wouldn't appreciate a pet anyway. The idea was stupid.  
But entertaining. Jim's grin widened disturbingly. Oh yes, this was brilliant! Chuckling, he looked at Spock, whose eyes seemed to watch him with slight suspicious.  
With a good reason, as it should turn out soon.  
Several days later, Jim stood in front of Spock in the middle of the bridge and handed him the leash of the collar.  
„I wanted to give you a pet, Spock. I thought company might do you good."  
Jim had trouble to keep the grin out of his voice.  
And as Spock accepted the pink leash of the domestic pig, his usually so controlled countenance slipped for a moment and the expression that appeared for the fraction of a second, was more than worth it. When he had recovered, he calmly replied: „Fascinating, Captain."  
„Right?", Jim replied, having even more difficulty to suppress a grin.  
„If this is supposed to be a joke, I have to tell you that I don't understand it."  
„Oh no, Spock. This is a gift."  
„I'm acquainted with the custom of giving gifts and I know it is extremely popular among humans. However I'm unable to find a meaning for it and a the benefits of a domestic pig don't seem logical.  
„You don't need logic, Spock. It's a gift and you'll accept it."  
„I know it does not correspond to the human politeness to reject a gift, but I unfortunately I can not accept this domestic pig. I have no room for it."  
„Oh, don't worry about that, I already made preparations. It is your gift snd you are going to accept it, Spock. This is an order from your Captain."  
Spock's face remained emotionless, but Jim could tell by his eyes that Spock struggled with himself to object. His sense of duty seemed to conquer when he finally replied: „Of course, Captain."  
He turned around, the pink leash with the pig in his hand and went emotionless and upright as ever to the lift.  
„Her name is Daisy", Jim called after him and grinned, something Spock couldn't see anymore.  
As the door of the elevator closed the whole present crew bursted out into a fit of laughter.  
Jim grinned to himself and wondered how long it would take until Spock had found a logical excuse to get rid of Daisy.  
Regardless of that, his shocked, speechless expression had been worth it.

Reviews are more than welcome and thank you for reading.

Live long and prosper,

Gedankentaenzer


End file.
